mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kuro Selas/Kreate – a – Kombatant
I, Kuro Selas, hereby call to order a Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest! This is open to any and every registered user here on Mortal Kombat Wiki. The game will start the second that I post this blog, and will end on June 23, 2011 at midnight (by Mortal Kombat Wiki's clock). Winners There will be three (3) winning kombatants in this game, all of them will be chosen by popular vote. Prizes Requirements Each submitted kombatant will require the following: #A name #A short biography #An image and/or description #Personal information including: ##Age ##Weight ##Height ##Species ##Realm of Origin ##Realm of Residence ##Alignment #A list of three (3) special moves #In keeping with the excitement surrounding ''MK''2011, one (1) X-Ray move #One (1) fatality Participants in the contest may include any additional information about their kombatants as they see fit. Submission Participants may write a blog about their kombatant and send a link to said blog in a comment for this blog. Alternatively, participants may just type their entries directly into the comments section for this blog. Participants may submit up to three (3) kombatants into the contest. As previously stated, a participant may get lucky and have three of his or her kombatants win. Voting Starting on June 30, 2011 and continuing until July 10, 2011, users will have the opportunity to vote on which kombatants they think should win the contest. Voting will take place in the comments section of a new blog (a link to that blog will be placed here when that happens). Rules #The kombatant must be original! #*So don't submit characters from other series, such as Ryu, Jin or Naruto for example. #*Characters extremely similar to unoriginal characters will also not be allowed. #The kombatant's biography must be related to the the latest game and work into the plot of that game. #All biographies, special moves, descriptions, images, et cetera, that are submitted must be clean, appropriate, and not sexually explicit. #Do not copy another individuals kombatant (from this site or another). #Do not use another artist's images! Because doing otherwise can result in copyright issues, if you wish to submit an image, you must create it yourself! #Be polite and courteous. Example Biography As a child Kuro saw his parents killed by Shao Kahn's invasion of Darkrealm. His realm was taken over by Outworld and bond to it by a Portal Sphere. Kuro was left all alone. With time Kuro felt his hate for the emperor growing stronger and stronger, he trained to gain enough strenght so that one day he would be to challange Shao Kahn. His powers over darkness increased and he became a formidable fighter. Hearing that Shao Kahn would be present in the next Mortal Kombat he decided to join the tournament. Kuro approached the sorcerer Shang Tsung who was gathering fighters. The sorcerer was reluctant, so he asked Kuro to fight against another kontestant. The fight was brief and Kuro took his opponent life by snapping his neck. Shang Tsung was impressed and decided to let Kuro join the tournament thinking he would be a great asset for Outworld, ignorant of Kuro's true intentions. Combat Characteristics Special Moves #Dark Fire — Kuro launches a Dark Fire Ball at his opponent. #Shadow Life — Kuro runs towards the opponent and right before they connect Kuro disapears in a dark cloud of smoke and reapears behind him hiting him with a spining kick to the head #Brain Damage — Kuro kicks his opponent in the stomach, making his opponent bend for a moment, and uses that opportunity to kick his opponent violently in the head sending him to the other side of the screen #Death from above- Kuro jumps and launches a Explosive Dark Fire Ball using his right hand, that can damage the enemy by either hiting him or by exploding by hiting the ground near him. X-Ray Move Killer Strike — Kuro grabs his opponent's arm, kicks his opponent in the chest pulling his arm and breaking it, throws his opponent up in the air and hits it one more time with a flying kick that snaps his spine. Fatality Darkrealm - Kuro's shadow gain physical form and walks towards his opponent holding his arms and Kuro gets a hold of his legs. They both pull back ripping the opponents legs and arms from the body. Then the shadow and Kuro runs towards each other and jump in the air merging again and landing on the opponents head. Shadow Killer - Kuro starts sinking in his shadow, reapers rising from the shadow of his opponent, holds his opponent's arms from behind, places a foot on his back and pulls the arms back ripping them from the body. The opponent turns towards Kuro, and Kuro drops the arms and does a high kick to his opponent's head decapitating him. Animality Kuro morphs into a dark phoenix and flies by the opponent burning him to nothing but ashes. Friendship Kuro takes off his mask, bows to his opponent showing him respect and then leaves, leaving the opponent unarmed. Character Relations *Kuro wishes to kill Shao Kahn for the invasion of Darkrealm *Kuro fought against Liu Kang in the tournament but spared his life *Kuro was trained by Bo Rai Cho *Kuro encountered Shujinko during his training *Kuro fought Smoke in the living forest and was defeated by the Lin Kuei warrior *Kuro killed Zeit at the command of Shang Tsung so he could enter the Mortal Kombat tournament Quotes "You will drown in the ever lasting darkness" - Kuro to Shao Kahn "My shadow grows thirsty for blood!" - Kuro to Shang Tsung "Come on! Is that all you've got!" - Kuro to Sektor "Darkrealm will be revived, as for your homeland, I couldn't care less!" - Kuro to Reptile Stages Living Forest Entrance Description: The entrance to the living forest shows a tree with eyes and long sharp teeth ready to kill anyone who goes anywhere near it. Corpses are lying on the floor, the moon shines in the sky and the smell of blood is in the air. Stage fatality: If the winner upercuts the loser, he will send him flying towards the mouth of the tree, the tree will chew is legs of and will let the rest of the body fall to the ground where crows eat the remains. Darkrealm A realm where the sky is black and the sun is red. The flames of war burn in the houses near by with corpses on the ground and ashes making the air unbearable to breath. Stage Fatality: If the winner pushes the loser towards the burning houses the loser will burn untill there's nothing left besides a pile of bones. Closing Words If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I know the prize isn't much, but well this is more for fun and personal gain than anything else. A template of the example above can be found here, for those interested. Just copy and paste if you are interested in using it – it is, however, not required for participation in the contest. If anyone needs help creating a page for their character let me know and I'll help you with that. Good luck! Have fun! Category:Blog posts